Collage romance
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: collage au, delizaya vs shizaya ish. So Shizuo's jealous that Delic and Izaya are together because he has feelings for Izaya. Delic goes to a different collage so Izaya and him try to meet every weekend. m for later chapters. Shizuo thinks that Delic's no good and will only make Izaya miserable in the end. Is he right? Did I say that there's another raven on Delic's campus? r&r-kl


**I don't know school/collage aus are getting to me, m for later lemonade**

 **invading eggs are multiplying faster then the kappa thought they would**

 **raijin trio goes to collage (shizuo, izaya, shinra, kadota's from another school chikage will probably be in this story too, how unusual)**

 **I added tsugaru and psyche in two school stories, roppi and (going to be introduced) tsuki in one**

 **now it's time for delic to be born from an egg and ship him with izaya**

 **because we all want that jealous shizuo later on and shinra's going 'it's all good in the hood guys', when it's no** **t**

 **tsu shizuo trying to get to izaya one way or another while izaya's too lovey dovey with delic to notice much**

 **time skips and messages/texts in bold**

 **chapter one 'new home, new life'**

At raijin campus, Izaya's all unpacked, his side of the dorm now neat and clean-looking finishing the touches to his computer set

On the other hand, his roommate's side with sets of photo displays of a certain dullahan all around his desk.

"Open up, you little shits," comes Shizuo's voice, casual and loud. The tall blond man had his room across the hall from the other two so he decide he would visit them time to time.

"The door's already open, Shizu-chan," Izaya retorts as he drops back down to sprawling on his bed, eyes closing to try to relax.

 **the dorm is the life for me, hours hanging out later**

"I'm gonna take a shower," Izaya sighs, arching his back to try to work the cracks from his back from where almost two hour of hunching over in front of the computer has left them.

Shinra nods in acknowledge, while Shizuo looks at Izaya until he disappears into the bathroom door.

"I am really fucking sick of Delic.." Shizuo hisses once the shower sounds up and Izaya can't hear him. Delic was Izaya's current boyfriend who went to a different collage from the three here.

The reason for Izaya's tiredness was him being on the computer with Delic.

You see, Shizuo didn't like Delic very much.

He stole Izaya from him so, instant enemy rival. He went to a different collage so he could tease Izaya, making Izaya needy of him every second.

His smirks are directed at Shizuo whenever he holds Izaya as if he was saying 'guess who I have and you don't'. Shizuo Heiwajima did not like the guy.

"Calm down, Shizuo-kun," Shinra drawls disinterestedly. "What happened, happened, they got together. He's on a different campus. He's taking Izaya's time to himself." Talking about what's happening now.

Shinra continued to what will happen if their relationship could become. "Maybe Delic will finally push hard enough and Izaya will lose it. **-then I'll be ready to poke something into him-** As his friends, we'll just have to trust their relationship."

"I doubt it. Izaya's completely in fucking love with the guy!" Shizuo grumbles.

"Then leave him alone to be happy."

"But Delic makes him more miserable than happy!" Shizuo argues.

Shinra opens his mouth to say something, then clamps it shut and shakes his head. "I don't know what to even know what to say anymore."

Shizuo glowers at him for a moment, then got up with a tch noise. "I'm going for a smoke," he announces sourly. Shinra looks at his retreating back for a few more seconds, then shakes his head.

"He really should have just confessed that he liked Izaya before Delic did." Shinra said to himself with a sad smile.

 **time skip later to the time of the weekend**

"So, should I turn the pictures of my dear Celty facedown before I leave you with Delic?" Shinra asks casually from his position of lying on the bed.

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably if you want her photograhic eyes to stay pure," Izaya replies absently.

Suddenly Izaya's personal phone buzzes. He lifts it from the table next to the bed and flips it open to look at the screen.

 **'Just got off the train. Taking a bus to your campus. x'**

Izaya smiles and quickly types a reply. He'll be here soon.

Delic texts back, **'Meet me at the bus stop on campus babe?'**

Izaya snaps the phone shut and slides it easily into his pocket. "I'm gonna go pick him up," he says to Shinra as he goes outside, who waves a hand in acknowledgement.

Izaya stands at the side of the road trying to pick out Delic from the bustling crowds of humans. Finally, a bus pulls up and lets off a string of people, and Delic emerges with only a small suitcase and an ipod that he was listening to.

"Izayaaa~", the blonde coos as he finds the raven They made their way towards each other into an embrace. Izaya briefly pressing his lips to Delic's in the hug.

"Ah, man, I've missed ya." Delic planted a kiss on his head as Izaya smiled at his affection. "Next weekend you'll come visit my campus, right?" Delic asks as they walk hand in hand back to Izaya's dorm.

Izaya replies with a nod, lightly squeezing Delic's hand. God, how he had missed Delic. It was lonely without him, since during high school they saw each other every day, and on the weekends they were always together.

Somewhere along the line, Delic had become a part of Izaya's life almost as much as breathing. He was always there for him. During the summer they practically lived together.

Shizuo wasn't too fond of Delic at all and Shinra had made half an effort for getting to know him being more interested talking about Celty instead, but they all got along somehow.

 **in the dining hall with shizuo and shinra since izaya ditched them**

"So, you're Shizuo-kun's roommate?" Shinra asks the person sitting with Shizuo at the table.

"Yep. My name's Kyohei. And you are?" the man in green replies with a light smile.

"I'm Shinra." His dinner was simple, with a bowl of rice, fish and vegetables.

"Nice to meet you." Kadota's dinner has miso soup on the side, rice, vegetables and pork meat.

They shake hands before they all dig in.

"So, I hear your roomie has his boyfriend over," Kadota says conversationally, "Isn't that going to be awkward?"

"Nah, I'm used to it," Shinra shrugs, "We all hung out a lot over the summer so it's cool."

"How long have they been together?" Kadota askes as he takes a bite into his fried porkie.

"Two years, too long," Shizuo scoffs with a frown as he took a sip of his milk, Shizuo's dinner consisted of rice and sweet curry on the side of the dish. Of course he had desserts on the side with his milk.

"I take it you don't like this Delic guy, huh?" Kadota chuckles, and before Shizuo can reply Shinra jerks his shoulders up.

"Duh. He never got over wanting to do Izaya and missed his chance before Delic-kun stashed him away." Shinra explained.

Shizuo begins choking as his milk went down the wrong way, and he slams down the cup. "S-Shinra you bastard!"

"What? He was gonna find out anyway." Shinra explained innocently.

Shizuo's face turns red of embarassment as Kadota laughs.

"No sweat, bro, I won't say anything, don't worry about it." Kadota patted his friend on the back.

Shizuo grumbles something and glares at Shinra who smiles. "Shut up, Shinra." Before he went back to his meal.

 **night time after some deliczaya smut time (later) and the other two came back to shizuo's room**

"It's almost midnight. Are they done in there yet?" Shizuo snaps viciously at Shinra.

"Hey, don't take this out on me." Shinra replies back, "And how would I know? I've been in here with you the whole time."

"Go check." Shizuo points out.

"You go check."

"The flea's your roommate. You go check!"

"That eager to kick me out, huh. I'm hurt Shizuo-kun, I thought we were friends." Shinra was rubbing off of Izaya.

"I'm tired and I prefer it that you head back." Shizuo says as he take out a cig from his package before lighting it.

"Fine, fine." Shinra takes out his phones and texts Izaya, **'You two done in there yet?'**

A minute later Shinra gets the reply, **'Yeah. Come back in.'**

He sighs, snapping his phone shut. "They're done. I'll head back and you can get your sleep. Goodnight." Shinra explains to Shizuo.

"G'night."

 **walking down the hall to his room**

When Shinra enters the room, Izaya and Delic were cuddling under the covers of Izaya's bed. They seem to have clothes on, luckily.

"Hey Shinra," Delic yawns, and Shinra looks at them back with a wave.

"Hey, you two going to bed now?"

"I guess so," Izaya replies. Delic pulls him closer and kisses his cheek. Izaya wraps his arms around him and snuggles up to him.

" **Uurrraaeeeurgh** ," Shinra made a weird noise. "Get a room, lovebirds. One that I don't have to live in. You're making miss my beloved Celty even more like that!"

Delic just smirks and kisses Izaya's other cheek.

"Goodnight you guys." Shinra said getting under his bed covers after changing into his purple pajamas and taking off his glasses.

" 'Night." chirped the two snuggling in the warm bed.

 **during the night (extra scene)**

"Delic, no." Izaya's voice woke Shinra up.

"Come on, he's sleeping." Delic reassured the raven.

"I'm sleeping." Shinra answers.

"No you're not." Izaya replies back to his room mate.

"Well, I was and I would like to be you two." Shinra sighs trying to get back to sleep.

"But I'm still horny." Delic plainly states. Shinra wonders what he's done in his life to deserve this. He could hear Delic planting wet kisses on god knows where on Izaya, as he pulls his pillow over his ears.

"Guys, go to sleep," Shinra hisses, it sucks to be a light sleep sometimes.

"Oops, did we wake you?" Delic asks innocently.

"Yes you most definitely woke me, now go back to bed Delic-kun."

"Woah, attitude Shinra."

"Let Shinra sleep," Izaya says quickly before Shinra can reply. "Come on, Delic, I'm tired too, we can continue later."

Delic grunts unsatisfied. "Fine." There was more kissing sounds before sweet silence was heard.

 **time skip flash forward a visit done and over**

After a few day with Delic being around Raijin campus, the love birds had to soon depart.

"Do you really have to leave?" Izaya pressed his forehead against Delic's entwining their fingers together.

"As much as it pains me babe, yeah." Delic brushed his nose against's Izaya's.

Izaya and Delic start their VERY LONG goodbyes, embracing tightly together, unable to let go of each other.

"I'll miss you. It's lonely.." Izaya whispers softly.

"I'll miss you more Izaya." Delic squeezes his hands affectionally, nuzzling each other.

Shinra fake gags as Shizuo just continued to look annoyed at this sight.

Finally, after many, way too many, long hugs, sneaked kisses, forehead presses and hand-holding moments, Shizuo and Shinra manages to break the two doves apart.

Shizuo shoving Delic onto the bus back to where he came from wanting to get home before the dorms closed.

 **back in the shinra/izaya room with the three**

"Oh come on, Izaya! You've been with Delic practically everyday for the past two years," Shinra explains, "You can deal with a week of no Delic. Besides, you video chat or call him like every night anyways!"

"It's not the same without him," Izaya moans sadly as he stretches on his bed then hugging a pillow to his chest, "You don't understand Shinra~"

Shizuo shakes his head in disbelief. "You're unbelievable." Shizuo scoffs and leaves Izaya and Shinra's room. Tsu-tsu-tsu jealous alert.

"What's up with Shizu-chan? He's more pissy than usual." Izaya asks Shinra looking slightly annoyed, looking at the door Shizuo just left through.

Shinra just shrugs with a sigh. 'He's jealous, that's what.' And he had a sinking feeling that Shizuo wasn't going to be able to keep it in much longer.

 **end of chapter one**

 **feed me crackers (reviews for continuing or nah)**

 **tbc maybe,** **will most likely be a multi chapter later if I add hibiya into it**

update: i didn't mean anything

there is actual love between delic and izaya

just

changes

later on

that happen

you know

 **da da da, spoiler alert much**

 **delic cheatingwhoops**

 **did I just say something**

 **nah you guys totally didn't hear me**

 **eat this kappacumber, you didn't see anything**

 **(does weird circling motions like skipper the penguin and** **disappears into water)**


End file.
